Realize
by SamDeanWinchesterLove
Summary: My story Realize was deleted so I changed the names and put it on here. PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, This story got deleted and this was the first chapter I was able to get, so im going to chang Joe to Shane, and the rest of the Camp Rock ppl. **

_Kelsy's P.O.V._

Its been two weeks since Shane and I started dating. And its been the best two weeks of my life! Shane is so amazing. But next week they are leaving for tour with Mitchie, which means I wont get to see Shane for three months.

But now me and Shane have been spending every waking moment together. Im worried about how our relationship is gonna work out. What if he meets someone while he is gone. What would I do?

Right now I am sitting at the Pinkberry with Shane, Nate, and Mitchie. We are getting ready to go down to the beach. Shane was in the middle of making a new rap when his phone rings. He looks at the caller I.D.

"Umm, I have to take this." He says getting up.

_Shane's P.O.V._

I walk outside and press the answer button.

"Hey Mrs. Marlier, thanks for calling me back." I said into the phone.

"Yeah sure Shane, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Um no, I was just wanting to ask you something"

"Go ahead?"

"Im leaving on tour next week and I don't want to leave Kelsy."

"And?"

"I was wanting to know if she could come with us?"

"I don't know…" she contemplated.

"Mitchie will be there. I promise nothing will happen."

"Well ok. She can go, but if you hurt her I swear I will kill you."

"I promise I wont."

"Ok so when would she be leaving?" she asked me.

"Next Monday, and I was hoping to make it a surprise, so would you do me another favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was hoping that maybe you could tell her that she is going to stay with an aunt of something for the rest of the summer, then you could take her to the bus station and we could be there waiting on her."

"I think that's a good idea Shane." She told me.

"Ok well I will call you with the details later." I said.

"Ok well I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mrs. Marlier." I said hanging up.

I walked back into Pinkberry to see Nate throwing away all the ice cream.

"Whoa, Nate! What are you doing? I wasn't finished with that." I said walking to the table.

"Well maybe if someone wasn't gone for so long on the phone the would've got to finish theirs." Kelsy said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, your so funny." I said leaning down to kiss her.

"Why don't you two get a room?!" Nate said sitting down next to Mitchie.

"Oh Nathaniel, how many times have I seen you and Mitchie make out?" I said pinching Nate's cheeks causing him to blush.

"Whatever, lets just go to the beach!" Nate said getting up.

**So! How did you like it? Review! Please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been uber busy!! Im so so so so sorry!!**

_Kelsy's P.O.V._

So I just got home from the beach with Shane, Nate, and Mitchie and saw my mom sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom!" I said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Kels will you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I just talked to your aunt Lucy and she wanted you to come stay up with her for a few weeks." She said.

Hmm… Well I guess I could go, I mean Joe will be gone so its not like im leaving him or anything. This could be a good idea. Maybe I wont be so bored.

"Yeah that could be fun." I said to my mom.

"Well mom im gonna go upstairs, when am I leaving?" I asked her.

"Next Monday." She said. That's the day that Shane is leaving.

"Ok well Im gonna go start packing then me and Mitchie are going to go to the mall." I said running upstairs.

I packed some stuff and then I left to go meet up with Mitchie. She bought some clothes for the tour and I bought three pairs of skinny jeans and some new shirts. Then we decided to meet up with the boys.

"So Nate are you ready for the tour? I asked him while sitting at the Food Court in the mall.

"Yeah I am! I love touring!"

"That's awesome! I sure am going to miss you guys!"

"Well we will miss you too!" Nate said.

"Enough of this sad crap! Who wants to go see a movie?" Shane asked.

"I will." I said.

"Yeah us too." Nate said. So we decided to go see House Bunny. It was really good! I loved it!

When the movie was over Shane decided he wanted to walk me home. We were almost home when I saw the park.

"Shane! Swing set!" I said running over. "Push me!"

Shane just stood there laughing at my childish behavior.

"Hey! Stop laughing and get over here!" I yelled at him. He quickly walked over and started to push me.

"Kels, I wanna swing too!" he whined.

"Fine, let see who can swing the highest then jump the furthest!" I said acting like a child!

"Ok! Start swinging now!" he said swinging.

"Im gonna beat you!" I yelled to him.

"You wish!"

We swung until we couldn't go any higher "Ok we'll jump on the count of three. One, Two, Three" I said jumping. When I hit the ground I heard a snap and then felt a sharp pain shoot through my wrist.

"Shane!" I cried out. "I think I broke my wrist" I said now in tears.

He quickly ran up to me. "I think we should get you to the hospital." He said helping me stand up.

We walked the way to the hospital which was about a mile from the park. We walked in the emergency entrance and got me checked in.

"Oww Shane, it hurts" I said right as a doctor called my name.

We walked back to the X-Ray area, we took some x-rays of my arm and then went into a room to wait for the doctor to come back.

"How are you feeling?" Shane asked me.

"Like crap!" I said bluntly.

"Im sorry, I never should have proposed to have a contest. It's all my fault." He said.

"Shane it's not your fault! Don't you dare blame yourself!"

He looked like he was going to say something else when the doctor came in.

"Well Kelsy it looks as if you definitely broke your wrist."

**So what did you think? Like it or not? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's been a while!! Im finally going to update! Hope you like it.**

_Kelsy's P.O.V._

After the doctor said that I broke my wrist a nurse came in to put a cast on. I got a purple cast because that is my favorite color…

"Kels, how are you feeling?" Shane asked me.

"It hurts, but the pain killers the doctor gave me are helping!" I said slurring my words. I was starting to feel kind of dizzy. Wow those pain killers are hardcore.

The cast was on and we started to walk home. Shane was supporting me because I was out of it.

"Well here we are." Shane said walking me to the door. I leaned in to kiss him. I was short but sweet.

"Night Shane, Love you." Woah, wait! Did I just tell Joe that I loved him?

"I love you too, Kels" he said back. Oh thank God! That would be embarrassing if he didn't say it back.

I walked inside to see my parents sitting on the couch. My mom quickly saw my cast.

"Kelsy Jo! What happened to your wrist?" She demanded.

"Well, me and Shane were swinging and I jumped off and landed on my wrist." I told her.

"And why didn't you call me when you were at the hospital? Your father and I were worried sick about you. I called Mitchie and she said you and Shane should've been home hours ago."

"Im sorry mom, I didn't think to call you."

"Ok well go upstairs and get some rest, you need to pack for your aunts soon." She told me.

I went upstairs and took a shower, careful not to get my cast wet. Then I checked my phone to see that I had a new message.

_From Shane:_

_Hey Babe, How are you feeling? Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love Ya!_

Aww! He is so sweet. I quickly hit respond.

_Im feeling better, I tried to take a shower without getting my cast wet, and let me tell you it was not easy. I can't wait to see you tomorrow either! Love you too!_

I put my phone on the charger, laid down on my bed, and then I fell asleep into a deep peaceful sleep.

_Shane's P.O.V._

I feel so bad about Kelsy's wrist. That has to hurt. But other than Kelsy breaking her wrist, tonight was an amazing night. Kelsy told me that she loved me. I almost was too thrilled to say it back. But I did.

When I got home I told my family about Kelsy and then I went upstairs to take a shower. After the shower I sent Kels a quick text and waited for the reply. Once I got the reply I lay down and went to sleep, the whole night dreaming about Kelsy.

**So…. What did you think? Tell me!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this is probably my favorite story to write… It's the only one I ever update!**

_Kelsy's P.O.V._

This morning when I woke up I had five new texts.

_From Mitchie:_

_Hey where were you last night? Your mom was worried sick!_

_From Mitchie:_

_You broke your wrist?! And you didn't tell me?_

_From Selena:_

_Hey Kels, I heard you broke your wrist. How is it?_

_From Hannah:_

_Hey Kelsy, can we talk sometime soon?_

_From Shane:_

_Hey babe, how are you feeling? What time should I come over?_

A text from Hannah? That's weird, I haven't talked to her in forever. I quickly replied to all of them.

_From Kelsy:_

_Sorry Mitch, kinda forgot to text you last night, Sorry. And you'll never believe who text me today! Hannah, I know, weird, right?_

_From Kelsy:_

_Hey Sel! Ya its broken, It hurts but I'll be fine. _

_From Kelsy:_

_Ya sure I'll call you later and we can arrange something_

_From Kelsy:_

_Hey baby, Im feeling better, still hurts though. You can come over anytime._

I quickly got changed, fixed my hair, and put a little makeup on. I went downstairs and got some breakfast. After that I sat on the couch and waited for Shane. About five minutes later the door bell rang.

I got up to answer it. It was Hannah. And she was crying.

"Hannah, whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I think im pregnant." She said bursting into more tears.

"Hannah come sit down, tell me what happened."

"Well about three weeks ago Justin and I had sex, and now im late."

"Have you taken any tests?" I asked her.

"No, im to scared that the paparazzi will get pictures of me buying one, then my parents will find out."

I knew I shouldn't do this but she looks so innocent. I had to.

"How about I go buy you some real quick."

"You would do that for me?"

"Ya"

**Its short, but I was in a hurry….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been awhile! I've been so busy! But im updating now so it's all good!**

_Kelsy's P.O.V._

So I was on my way to the drug store to get Hannah the pregnancy test. I have no idea why I am doing this? Hannah used to be my best friend but she showed that she didn't want to be that anymore when she hooked up with my boyfriend.

_One Year Ago_

Here I am at my sweet sixteen and I am having so much fun. My boyfriend Derek and I were slow dancing to You and Me by Lifehouse.

"Kelsy I have something to give you for your birthday" he said.

He pulled out a small jewelry box. I can believe this.

"Kelsy, we have been together for about a year now and I wanted to give you this. I love you." He said opening the box and showing me a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh Derek you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed kissing him.

He put the ring on my finger and we continued to dance. Later when everyone started to clear out, I was looking for Derek everywhere. He was nowhere to be found. So I went to look and see if he was in the kitchen.

There I saw him making out with Hannah. How could he do this!

"DEREK! HANNAH! How could you do this to me?" I screamed taking off my ring and throwing it at Derek.

I quickly ran out of the party and started crying on the steps. Was this the first time that he cheated on me or has he done it before?

"Kelsy?" I turned around to see Shane "are you ok?"

"No, I don't think so Shane."

"What happened?" he said sitting down next to me.

"I saw Derek and Hannah kissing."I said sniffling.

"What a dick!" Shane said.

"Ya he is. I never want to see him again! Or Hannah! I cant believe she would do that to me! She was my best friend!"

"Hannah doesn't really seem to care about other peoples feelings. She just cares about herself, and I know by the end of the year she wont have any friends. And she will realize it and know she made a mistake."

"Shane. Your such a good friend!" I said hugging him.

_End of Flashback_

That's the day that me and Shane became best friends. And I think that's the day that I started having feelings for him.


End file.
